1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound operation input device having an operating lever that is swingingly operable from the neutral position in two opposite directions and pressingly operable from a neutral position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional compound operation input device of this type as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-149925, when the operating lever moves from the neutral position, swingingly to the right and left or downwardly by depression, the movable contact portion mounted on the operating lever moves and selectively comes into contact with associated two of four fixed contact portions arranged on the inner wall surface of a casing so as to output corresponding signals.